Crossbow Master
Crossbow Master is the final upgrade on the third path for the Dart Monkey in Bloons TD 6. It quadruples the Dart Monkey's attack speed to roughly 4 shots per second, increases critical hit frequency to 4-8 (compared to 8-12 from Sharp Shooter), and increases the range to 240% of a 0-0-0 Dart Monkey. Additionally, this upgrade increases the pierce of each shot to 23, excluding Path 1 upgrades. It also allows the Dart Monkey to pop Lead Bloons, making it ideal for stopping hordes of standard bloons. It costs $21,250 on Easy, $25,000 on Medium, $27,000 on Hard and $30,000 on Impoppable. Tips *It is recommended to upgrade the Crossbow Master to 0-2-5 over 2-0-5 as gaining a 33% attack speed boost is far better than getting a +3 pierce boost. *Crossbow Master improves the critical hit attacks of the Sharp Shooter, allowing it to pop 50 layers every 4-8 shots. Because of its increased attack speed, this effect goes off about four times as frequently. If it can land off a few good shots, this makes it an excellent method of dealing with Super Ceramics and MOABs if you are going for a challenge which includes Dart Monkeys. *Crossbow Master is highly optimized on straight line paths. This will ensure that as much pierce is used for utilizing those critical hits as possible. *On easier maps, getting this upgrade can solo up to round 80. *Even though Crossbow Master can pop lead and damage DDTs, it will have a hard time against DDTs due to their fast speed and high health. Update History ;7.0 Price reduced from $27,000 ->$25,000 ;8.0 Critical shot appearance changed from 10 -> 8 (activates once every ~8 shots) ;12.0 Critical shot appearance changed from 8 -> 6 (activates once every ~6 shots) Attack speed bonus changed from 66% -> 75% (attacks 4 times faster instead of 3) ;12.1 Base attack damage (correctly) increased (5 --> 6) Gallery Crossbow Master Character.png|Crossbow Master English critical.png|Critical Hit in English Chinese critical.png|Critical Hit in Simplified Chinese German critical.png|Critial Hit in German Lots of Crit.png|Lots of Crits Trivia *If well placed, the Crossbow Master can pop three or sometimes four BFBs because of the high damage and pierce of its bolts. *A Monkey Knowledge perk called Master Double Cross allows the player to place 2 Crossbow Masters at once (when activated). *When supported by a True Sun God with support sacrifices, an Ezili sacrificial totem, a Primary Training Village and a Stronger Stimulant Alchemist, a Crossbow Master can have its range roughly equal to the entire map. *Before the 4.0 update, the Crossbow Master increased the layers popped by one. This upgrade was granted as a buff to the Sharp Shooter instead, keeping the basic power at 5 layers per shot. **In Version 12.0, Sharp Shooter gained yet another +1 damage buff, but Crossbow Master formerly did not gain the +1 damage buff alongside Sharp Shooter, though Crossbow Master had gained a series of other damage buffs to compensate. However, this damage decrease discrepancy was since corrected for the Crossbow Master as of Version 12.1. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Dart Monkey Category:Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades